


our story

by starlightnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, M/M, Will update tags later, angst-ish, jbaek, lots of feelings, minhyun loves dongho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightnight/pseuds/starlightnight
Summary: minhyun pining for dongho
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	our story

minhyun noticed it for a while now, he’s been back at the dorm for almost a month, how could he just ignore it? he doesn't even know why he’s upset over it. If he can hear himself talking about what’s upsetting him, he’d think he’s out of his mind.

“where are you guys going?” jonghyun and dongho who seems like they were living their own world.  
“just grabbing some food then we’ll go straight to the studio” jonghyun answered smiling as he’s happy that minhyun is finally back.  
“you’re working on songs already?”  
“yeah, i know its too early but we really want to make our next album perfect. we’ll be back later.” dongho grabbed jonghyun’s hand and went out of their dorms heading to wherever they were going. minhyun felt.... uneasy. he couldn’t pinpoint why that would make him hurt even just by a little. 

minhyun went back to watching (or staring) television. he wasn’t really sure what’s going on with the show he’s watching. all he can think of is dongho going to the studio without him. 

“what are you watching?” aron sat beside him and snapping minhyun out of his deep thought.  
“just something i found while browsing the tv.” he was debating on his mind whether he should say the next words on the tip of his tongue. “so... i didn’t know jonghyun’s getting involved in composing too?”  
“he’s not. jonghyun still only writes his rap parts but dongho’s been keeping jonghyun around for his opinions on the melody i guess.”  
“oh... i see” minhyun couldn’t help think back of the time where that was him. 

——

“minhyuna, please. we won’t be really helping with the composing, it will be more of observing and giving our insights. bumzu hyung said we can put and work with the lyrics though. it’s a start for me making nuest’s music. i need you there.” minhyun remembered how annoying dongho was during that time and it made him so happy. dongho always expressed how he wanted to make music for nuest and he’s happy that dongho is learning to reach that dream.  
“fine, but you’re buying me food after” he said smiling as watching dongho eat gives him so much happiness aside from the free meal. 

—-

“i’m not really sure though but dongho always bring jonghyun with him when he’s making music. they got really close when they were creating our albums before.” aron continued snapping minhyun back to reality.  
“oh..” minhyun could only utter that. he was feeling hurt somehow. he felt like.. he still couldn’t understand what he was feeling and why he’s feeling hurt.

“donghoya, look at this. i saw that this is a really popular restaurant. it got great reviews too. let’s eat there later” minhyun was so excited to spend time with dongho again, but this time just the two of them just like old times.  
“i can’t. i have to go with jonghyun again to the studio. i’m working on what could be out next title song but something still doesn’t feel quite right to me.”  
“oh, can i come?”  
minhyun realized what was wrong the second those words left his mouth. he had to ask dongho to bring him along. before, it was dongho who was practically begging him to do everything with him.  
“sure. jonghyun is still preparing though. let’s wait for him then we should go.”  
minhyun cleared his throat before saying his next words. “so jonghyun’s been really helping you create music huh?”  
“yeah, i asked him first when i created w,here. i was hesitant at first because i thought he’d just say he likes everything to avoid hurting my feelings but surprisingly he was really honest with his opinions.” dongho looked at minhyun “i would’ve asked you to the studio with me that time but our circumstances wouldn’t allow us”  
“yeah. thats too.... bad”  
“oh jonghyun’s done. let’s go already!” dongho said excitedly as the three of them go out of their dorm. 

few weeks have past when most of them have seen dongho and jonghyun in their dorms. they have been working so hard on finishing their album for their first comeback as a complete group. everyone is happy except minhyun who’s been a little distant lately.  
“Is everything okay?” jonghyun is evidently worried about how minhyun has been acting for the past few weeks.  
minhyun wasn’t even sure how to answer that. what would he say? where would he start? does he just says that the person he thinks he’s in love with doesn’t treat him the same way before? and who’s fault is that? is it okay to admit that the person he’s been in love for probably the past five years doesn’t look at him the same way anymore. it was more of an unspoken understanding between him and dongho. minhyun was sure of that - the endless flirting and the excessive skinship both on and off cam, the late nights they spent together, the bike rides, the lunch dates which aren’t officially dates. he knew there were a lot of things him and dongho did together, he doesn’t even remember what those are, all he remembered was dongho was by his side. all the time. how stupid is he to think that those times will never change? that dongho will be always by his side. because it doesn’t look that way now.  
where is dongho, and why isn’t he by my side?  
“yeah, everything is fine.” jonghyun didn’t want to pry so he just accepted minhyun’s answer. for now.  
“hmm. by the way, do you know any good restaurants?”  
“yeah, there’s this restaurant i really like. it’s not far from here. what for?”  
“i wanna treat dongho good food. he worked really hard on our album and i just feel like he deserves to be spoiled.” jonghyun has this big smile on his face and minhyun thought that he’s never seen this smile on him before. it’s different.  
“oh? then we should all go! i really want him to know how thankful we are for his efforts.” jonghyun was taken aback by minhyun’s idea and was uneasy on how to tell him he only wants the two of them there.  
“i actually want to go just me and dongho. maybe next time, i just have sometime to do first.”  
“uhhhhhhh, do what?” minhyun is trying to keep his calm. why is he freaking out? why is jonghyun smiling like that? why is he taking so long to answer him?  
“i….. uhhh…. I’ve actually been thinking of confessing to dongho for a while now. never really had the courage to do this sort of things but i don’t think i can hide my feelings for dongho anymore.” minhyun’s heart sank to the floor. hearing those words made him realize something. he might really lose dongho this time.  
“i don’t know what it is, minhyuna. it just happened. we were in the studio one time and he had this serious and annoyed face. he was so frustrated because he said there was this note on polaris he didn’t like. i think my feelings for him started then or maybe that’s just when i realized it. also, when he eats he just look so cute i ended up staring at him and making him eat more food.” jonghyun stopped when he saw minhyun annoyed with his blabbing. “sorry about that. i just can’t seem to stop whenever i starts talking about dongho. thanks for the recommendation. i think dongho will like the food there.”

minhyun was thinking about the serious face dongho has jonghyun mentioned. he knows that face, he has seen it before. he also know the smile dongho gets when he’s finally satisfied with his work after a thousand times of revision. the way dongho smiles when he’s eating. especially after he’s finished with his diet. then minhyun remembered all the little things he loved about dongho. dongho going along with all of his jokes. dongho either singing along with him when he starts singing out of nowhere or getting annoyed on how he’s so noisy. dongho complaining to him jokingly how he gained a pound even though he knows dongho is really bothered by that. dongho immediately going to he’s side whenever he has food and dongho getting annoyed because he didn’t bought him one. dongho complimenting him in the form of complaining. dongho laughing at all of his antics. all of it. dongho found everything he did amusing and beautiful. will he never experience all of these moments again? is everything with him and dongho in the past now? are their story about to be a closed book now before it even actually starts? will he never get the chance to say his feelings? is it already too late?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still working on my writing skills so i'm sorry if this isn't really good. i hope you leave comments because i'd love to hear your thoughts on my work. have a good day!


End file.
